The Chinese Patent CN 202311039 describes a device for cutting a cake, which consists of an device comprising: a) a triangular shaped piece (2) having extensions (1, 3), separate and parallel to each other, that constitute the handle for gripping said device to cut the cake, and b) an element (4) interconnecting said extensions and which serves to reduce or increase the size of the slice of cake to be cut.
The Hungary Patent HU0303233A2 describes a device which consists of a triangular configuration formed by straight sheets (1, 2) and a curved fluted sheet (3), wherein the sheets are hingedly connected at a vertex (10). As observed, the device proposes a system for modifying the size of the slice, so that one of the sheets can be opened or closed by sliding along the fluted sheet.
The Taiwanese Patent TW411117U describes a device for cutting a cake consisting of two main elements: a) a “V” member (110); b) a supporting structure (120) having a handle or grip (122) and a slightly curved section which presents slots (1231, 1241) on each side of a vertical shaft in which the ends of the work piece are inserted into said “V” member to form together the device and at the same time to define the size of the slice to be cut.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,646 describes a device for cutting a cake consisting of an attachment formed by a “V” cutting section comprising some blades (1, 2) and respective handles (7) fastened to the ends of the cutting blades. The desired size of the slice is determined manually by simply approaching or separating the sheets (1, 2).
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,001 describes an adjustable device for cutting cakes consisting of two blades (3, 4) connected to a pin (5) and a graduated rule (10) along which a blade slides to a position where it is set by means of an element (8) to vary the angular relationship of the blades and therefore the size of the slice to be cut. The device also includes a handle (1, 2) for each blade.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,066 describes a more complex device for cutting cakes, comprising a cutting blade (12) releasably fastened to a housing (24) containing a rack and pinion mechanism (42, 44), and that in combination with a plate and a helical screw determine the length and width of the piece of cake to be cut. The device also comprises a gripping element (60, 62, 64) serving as a handle for manipulating and actuating the various components.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,325, of the same author as above, also describes a similar device for cutting a cake with some variants as how to activate the cutting blade (90) through a triggering means (40). For this, the device also includes a handle or grip (12) and rack and pinion mechanism (36, 38).
Besides the above, other patent documents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,998, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,139, U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,396 also describe alternative devices for cutting cakes, each with a specific technical proposal.
Despite the wide range of devices for cutting cakes, as will be deducted from the following description, the new device of the present invention has innovative features that stand out for their practicality and functionality compared with those of the previous proposals.